Talk:Warrior Elite Kurzick armor
Armor Template Standard I ask for some votes if it is we want to keep the black and silver dye female warrior armor pics. I am against it. Reason: Wrong format, too large, and redundant. The colorable parts section is to show what can be dyed, not to showoff all kinds of possible dye combos. --Long 05:41, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :I've got rid of it, making the page look a mess anyway. I'm guilty of this too, what do you want to do with the pink female Ranger Canthan Armor? — Skuld 05:44, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::I would leave it as it is - for now. After all, it is a nice pink . I think there must be a decision on a standard template and also perhaps about the exact size of armor icon pics before, rather than to remove contributions arbitrarily. I suggest this page as template: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Assassin_Shing_Jea_Armor - I so far prefered the logon screen for these pics, but I am not sure if this will be viable or even possible in future, as it seems to change for each chapter. Some things I would rather change: 1. No enlarged Armor Icons to the left, they are already in the armor details, 2. A side view of the Char instead of the Armor Icons, 3. I would add the white tables/borders like here for the Kurzick armor. I think Wiki Admins should think about an armor template standard soon, before the Nightfall preview event. Then during or right after the event I and possible others will/should upload armor pics of Dervish and Paragon and strictly stick to the suggested format. People will (roughly) follow that example for their future contributions after release and it will make things much easier. After all, it is no problem to crop oversized images or to shrink them. --Long 16:45, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :::Since the pages are named "Female Gallery" and "Male Gallery", my opinion is that it's only fun with more pictures, showing different dyes combos, and how they show on the armor. :::Although, an armor template for the pictures would be great, and make it a hell lot easier. It would also make the pages look better, since they would all look the same. Only such a thing as if it should be named "Component View" or "Component Details" will be a problem no more. And by the way, you are probably able to make a template by yourself too. If I recall correctly not only admins can create templates. But I'm not sure. :::| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 01:13, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Fat Bastards God, they make the male warriors look like fat bastards in that armor. In comparison, it really looks like ass. Are they purposefully *trying* to make "MMORPG" mean "Many Men Online Role Playing Girls"?!? --Eudas :compared to Mesmer Ascended Canthan Armor looks like the guys got off pretty easy here. --Jamie 09:32, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::Rofl! That *does* look cringe-worthy. (*shakes head*) --Eudas 12:09, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :Or "Many Maids Online Role Playing Guys", because the female model also stinks to high heaven (what is with that shine on the butt)? Actually, neither expansion really fits me. I despise the male models for ranger and monk (the two primaries I play mostly), but the female armors (with the exception of Frostbound, 1.5k Druid's, and the Wanderer's set) for them in Prophecies were uniformly terrible. The male Mesmer is a pretty sweet model, and their armors are generally quite good. The male assassin is marginally less anorexic than the female assassin, but their armors just make me giggle. Both male and female Rt models and armors are OK; same with necros. Don't like either the male or the female model for warriors, though Devona's armor is very well designed. — Stabber ✍ 10:48, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::Male Ritualists use the Male ranger model, except the fact they have a unique attack animation. I like the female armor the most, although the boots and gauntlets of the normal Kurzick and 15k look exactly the same. The male model is "hulkish." Very odd looking. :It looks hulkish because it's green...no..more like because he's at /attention. Every /attention armor pic REALLY needs to be replaced..they just all look so unnatural!71.159.157.69 02:59, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Section 3.4: Customization Which parts of this armor take dye? --Eudas 14:04, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :By 'take', I mean 'accept'. Which parts are dyeable? --Eudas 08:59, 20 June 2006 (CDT) ::'take' or 'accept,' either way the Colorable Areas are up. -Auron 21:53, 31 August 2006 (CDT) Slightly Jaded? I had a friend of mine point me down the road here to something. There seemes to be a bias between the 15k Luxon and the 15k Kurzick armor when it comes down to cost. If one were to purchase the materials and the armor outright, this is about what it'd come down to: 15k Kurzick -75k for all 5 pieces of armor -52k for 80 amber (1 chunk of amber @ 650gp) -10k for 40 steel (1 steel ingot @ 250gp) -6k for 400 iron ingots (10 iron ingots @ 150gp) Total - 143,000gp for an entire set. Two different rare materials are needed. 15k Luxon -75k for all 5 pieces of armor -6.8k for 400 chitin (10 chitin @ 170gp) -6k for 400 scales (10 scales @ 150gp) -31.2K for 80 jadeite shards (80 shards @ 390gp) Total - 119,000gp for an entire set. ONE rare material. Anyone else find this shady? FlameoutAlchemist 12:03, 10 January 2007 (CST) It's obvousily because kurzick looks sooo much better :p~Quaz That's why (if your in a Kurzick guild) you farm faction and trade it for amber, so you don't have to pay 50k for amber. Usually Chitin and Scale are both individually at a higher price than iron. :the reason there's only one rare material for Luxon is because you need 400 of the common material for Luxon, and so the price would be balanced if the demand for all was at exactly 0. most rare materials are(by default) 100g each, and most common materials are(by default) 100g for 10. so because of the demand, Luxon armor is more than Kurzick. I have spoken--Darksyde Never Again 03:22, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::ANet's reasoning seems pretty obvious to me: They want to PUNISH you for being a Kurzick instead of the almighty Luxon, so they make you pay more for your pathetic bad-looking armor! MWAHAHAHA --Gimmethegepgun 03:33, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::RIGHT ON!!!! [[User:Mizzouman2010|'''Mizzou]][[User_talk:Mizzouman2010|man']] 15:42, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::As professor Gai would say, "Indubitably". Lann 17:08, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Batman Does this remind anyone else of a sort of dark, gothic Batman. (Batman (and Kurzicks)ftw). -Call Me Phlanx actuallly it reminds me of the witch king in Lord of the rings. anyone? 02:31, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Nope. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea''']] [Talk] 02:37, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Reskinned? I think this looks like a reskin of obsidian armor,except for helm of course 17:43, 6 February 2009 (UTC)